tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
There's a New Sheriff in Town
There's a New Sheriff in Town is the first episode of the third season of Luke Cage. It is written by Valeyard6282. © Valeyard6282 2018. ---- Synopsis With Luke Cage established as the sheriff in Harlem, he drives away those he cares about- unable to admit he has become a crime boss. Plot 'Upside Down' The episode- and season- open on an upside down shot of a busy night at Harlem's Paradise- the local nightclub. The floor is at the top of the shot with dancing tenants standing upside down. The camera slowly pans into regular view, landing on the hallmark circular window. Standing behind it, looking down, is Luke Cage- the resident sheriff of Harlem. Luke is wearing a black button-down, a white open tuxedo jacket, and a red bowtie. Luke stands with his hands overlaid, looking over the nightclub. We see a shot of the stage. Atop it is jazz musician James Carter- preforming "Round Midnight" on a baritone sax with a piano framing the intro of the piece. Where the Biggie picture and Red Kings painting once hung, there is now a black and white photo of Muhammad Ali. Sugar walks up behind Luke wearing an all black suit. "A jazz musician just called. He wants to book a night here at the paradise. He's paid...generously. In advance." Luke turns his head to the side. "Who?" "Hannibal Frank. He's a trumpeter. His contact information is on your desk boss." "Thanks Sugar." "Of course," Sugar replies to Luke. Sugar turns back. "Also boss, remember Gideon Mace from the New York Bulletin should be arriving for an interview soon," Sugar informs Luke. 'The Interview ' Luke continues looking over the club. We see the iconic black and silver doors. One set swings open. A man in a wheelchair rolls through. He is wearing a white collarless button down with a olive green short-sleeve cardigan. He has short stubs for legs, ending around the mid thigh line with grey trousers covering them. He us also missing his entire right arm, missing from the shoulder. His left arm is his only appendage. He has a strap attached to his wheelchair that holds him to it. He is pale in complexion and has bucked teeth and his back hair is cut in a bowl-style. Luke looks down on the man. "I think he's arrived." The wheelchair-bound man rolls over to the stairs. We see him use his left hand- his only hand- to jokey himself up the stairs. An enforcer offers to help, but the man refuses. We see him roll into Luke's office with a notepad in his lap. He rolls towards Luke before stopping and extending his only arm. "Mr. C-c-cage. Gideon Mace from the New York Bu-bu-bu-bulletin." He speaks with a noticeable stutter. Luke takes his hand. "Good evening Mr. Mace." Gideon smiles. "Th-thank you, but p-please call me Gid-gideon," He replies. Luke nods. "As you wish Gideon. Would you like to continue this at my desk?" Luke asks the reporter. Gideon nods. "Of course." Luke walks over and takes a seat in the large leather chair behind his wooden desk. Gideon wheels himself on the other side, facing Luke. Gideon grabs something on the right side of the chair, and folds it open. It is a little stand for his notebook. He grabs his notebook and uses his teeth to pull off the cord that keeps it shut. He places the now open book on the stand and pulls a pen out of it, using his thumb to click it open. He places the pen to paper. "A-a-are y-you ready Mr. Cage?" Luke smiles. "Please Gideon, call me Luke. And yes I am." Gideon laughs and nods. "O-o-o-o-okay L-l-luke. After t-the a-a-assassination of Mariah Dil-dillard, can you e-explain how you c-came in possession of Harlem's P-paradise?" Luke nods. "Yes. After Mariah Dillard died in Ryker's Island, I was informed by her lawyer that she left Harlem's Paradise in her will to me. I never found out why." Gideon nods. "T-thank you Mr. Cage." Gideon shifts in his wheelchair, causing his cardigan to move so Luke can see to military awards pinned to it- a Silver Star and Purple Heart. The Silver Star is a white, red, and blue ribbon with a gold star beneath it. The Purple Heart is a white and purple ribbon with a gold heart with the profile of George Washington within it beneath the initial ribbon. Luke bites his lip while looking at the awards. "If you don't mind Gideon, are those military awards?" Gideon looks kind of sad. "Y-yes. A P-purple Heart and a-a-a Silver St-star." = TBA Intro Credits The intro credits are the same as the last two seasons: Shots of Harlem overlaid over Luke's skin, highlighting Harlem landmarks like High Bridge, Malcom X and Lennox Avenue, and the Apollo Theater. This episode's cast positions for the intro are as follows: * Starring Mike Colter * Simone Missick * Gabrielle Dennis * Jon Beavers * With Special Guest Star Krysten Ritter Trivia * The season opening upside down symbolizes how Harlem has been turned upside down with Mariah's downfall and Luke's rise to power. * Luke's opening attire is a reference to the tuxedo worn by Indiana Jones in The Temple of Doom. Category:Episodes Category:Luke Cage Episodes Category:Valeyard6282 Category:Marvel Category:MCU